The Misclaiming
by CelloDude8432
Summary: You know how all demigods have one mortal parent to take care of them? Well, Tyler Avila's was killed in a car accident when he was 2 months old so Tyler was adopted. This causes confusion between Apollo and Aphrodite who both believe that he's their son. But with the help of the Fates and a couple of friends, Tyler can solve the mystery of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Olympus-Present Day (Summer Solstice Meeting):

The nymphs looked at one another. What was all that screaming? Oh, the gods were having their annual Summer Solstice Meeting. With all the gods present, there was no doubt an argument would arise.

Inside the throne room:

"He's my child!"

"No, he's mine!" Aphrodite huffed with frustration as her face turned beet red, something she normally would've never allowed.

"How does that work? He has all characteristics of ME!"

"He doesn't have any of your characteristics. He's sensitive and understanding like a child of mine should be like." Aphrodite crossed her arms in a most Athena-like pose.

"So I'm not sensitive and understanding?"

"SILENCE! I will not have gods screaming in my home." Zeus slammed his fist down on the arm rest of his throne and stood up.

"Gods? I'm a goddess!"

"Aphrodite. You are a deranged maniac at the moment. I do not believe you should be correcting me." He replied, somewhat calmly.

"Father, I should look into this. It appears that there has been a misunderstanding." Athena raised her head towards Zeus in a knowing manner.

Zeus sighed, knowing there was nothing else to do. "Very well, Athena. I will give you one week to fix this problem. You have my permission to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Apollo, Aphrodite, I trust you two will play nice and listen to Zeus while I am gone."

"Like you're the one holding us down," Apollo rolled his eyes.

Athena's eyes pierced him like daggers, "I _am _the goddess of wisdom."

"Doesn't mean we won't continue to live without you," Apollo retorted.

Athena gave him one last glaring look and walked swiftly out of Olympus.

Zeus gazed at the two immortals locked in silent combat, and asked, "What really happened?"

"Well-"

"No! Let me-"

"Absolute no-"

"Stop it you two." Zeus sighed again.

"Bu-"

"NO! Did you forget I am the leader here?"

"Not a very good one at that, you can't even settle the smallest argument about a mortal." Hera muttered under her breath.

Zeus turned his head sharply, his eyes locking onto his immortal wife. "I heard that!"

"That was the point." She said, getting up and walking towards the door, "I shall not be bothered with demigod matters; I prefer to leave now while the fire is still an ember."

Ares, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus followed suit and left as well without a word.

"Okay, now we are down to me, Artemis, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hestia." Zeus said after the other gods had all left.

"Artemis, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hestia, and _I_," Hestia corrected.

"Whatever!" Zeus said, exhausted with the previous arguing. "It doesn't matter. We just need to find out exactly what happened."

"Fine, I'll go first." Aphrodite said, looking at Apollo as if daring him to say something.

And of course, he took the dare. "No, I'll go. You'll just twist the story to make _me_ the bad guy."

"You _are_ the bad guy."

"Hestia, you're fair. So you choose." Apollo said, giving her the sweetest smile he could manage.

She looked into the fire she was tending and thought for a moment. "If _I _choose, then nothing will get accomplished. Both sides will argue. Why not just flip a drachma?"

"Oh alright. Does anyone have a coin?" Zeus said, being too lazy to summon a servant.

They looked around at each other and discovered that their eyes had found Hermes.

"What?"

"You got a drachma?" Apollo asked, sarcasm dripping like honey through his voice.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I have one? Why do you ask?" Hermes said and gave them the most innocent look he could manage.

"Because we _need_ one, Hermes," Aphrodite spoke with exasperation.

"Well I'm not giving it to you," Hermes pointed a finger at Aphrodite, "Or you," pointing at Apollo. "Or anyone else in this room for that matter."

"Oh, just forget it." Zeus put his face in his hands.

"Let me decide then, you were about to take a drachma from me," Hermes said with a sly grin.

"Just get on with it!" Artemis shouted, annoyed with the male mind.

"Whoa, no need to get pushy there, sis," Apollo grinned.

"Jeez! For once I agree with Artemis. JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Zeus thundered.

"Okay. Ee ni my ni mo, catch a tiger by its toe, if he hollers let him go, ee ni my ni mo." Hermes said in a sing-song voice with his eyes closed.

"Really Hermes? That thing?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"My mother told me to pick the very best one, and you are it!" Hermes' finger landed on the far corner of the room. "Who'd I pick?" He said with a childish voice.

"YES!" Aphrodite shouted.

"So guys? Who'd I pick?" Hermes said again with his eyes still closed.

"Well who do you think you big dummy?" Apollo stamped his foot angrily.

"We've wasted enough time already, Athena is probably already talking to that centaur and on her way to finding the solution." The Lord of the Sky sighed.

Aphrodite started to talk. "Well, it all started about three weeks ago when that satyr Jeremiah went to Anderson High to pick up _my_ son…"

Aphrodite explained it in such detail that it was like watching the story on Hephaestus TV.

_Tyler was going to 5__th__ period Algebra with one of his friends, Jeremiah (the satyr, though Tyler didn't know it yet). The hallways were crowded with a thousand people trying to get through at once, Tyler and Jeremiah included. _

_"It's not like she checks the homework!" Tyler was saying._

_"Well you still have to do it, you're never going to pass Algebra if you don't do any of the work," Jeremiah replied, knowingly. _

_"The only reason I do my homework-" Tyler started to protest._

_"Ha! You never do your homework. It just sits in your room like dust; you're never going to clean it off."_

_"Fine, the only reason I do some-" _

_"Some?" Jeremiah replied and raised his eyebrow._

_"Oh, alright. _Barely_ do any of my homework is because I don't want Ms. Larson to give me a twenty minute lecture on how I'll never succeed if I don't do my homework, blah, blah, blah."_

_The two boys reached the door to their Algebra classroom and continued to talk just to take their seats on the opposite corners of the room._

_-_End of Scene-


	2. Chapter 2

"Aphrodite," Zeus interrupted, "we don't need to know that part, skip ahead to the part of the claiming and get on with it already!"

"I was getting there! You need to know the whole story!" Aphrodite whined.

"Just hurry up and finish the story so I can talk." Apollo said, not really paying attention.

-Fast forward a little bit-

_"AHHHH! JEREMIAH, WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR PANTS OFF? AHHHH!"_

_"Tyler! Just calm down! Run out of here, close your eyes and count to thirty! Come back after you've counted!" Jeremiah was shouting whilst head-butting a hellhound with his . . . horns?_

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE HORNS, JEREMIAH? WHY DO YOU HAVE THE LEGS OF A BISON?" Tyler was backed against a wall, trying not to get in the way of the giant dog from the Underworld._

_"THE LEGS OF A GOAT! And just go!" Jeremiah said forcefully._

_"AHHHH! HELP!" Tyler sprinted out of the locker room waving his arms around frantically._

_"Oh, that idiot." Jeremiah muttered under his breath, weaving around the lockers._

_Once Tyler's screams faded away, Jeremiah collapsed onto one of the benches and tried to catch his breath._

_"Ruff!" The hellhound bounded up to the satyr, knocking over dozens of lockers along the way._

_"Oh hey, Mrs. O'Leary. Sorry I had to do that, it's best to introduce you to him at camp." Jeremiah said, not even bothering to look up._

_"Ruff!" Mrs. O'Leary said again._

_"Yes, yes, yes. I know he's 15 and he hasn't been claimed yet." Jeremiah was still lying on the bench, producing more water from his pits than from the hellhound's slobber. _

_"Ruff!" Mrs. O'Leary repeated._

_"Fine, alright!" Jeremiah growled, "I'll bring him today."_

-Outside Anderson High-

_"21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26. . . " Tyler counted with his back to the front door, his fingers in his ears, and his eyes shut tight._

_"Tyler!" Jeremiah panted, running up to him._

_"Wha-" Tyler turned quickly around, "WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE JEREMIAH? THERE WAS THIS DOG THAT WAS HUGE! I KNOW THERE ARE BIG DOGS, BUT SINCE WHEN DO WE BREED THEM THAT BIG?"_

_"Tyler!" Jeremiah said again, "Calm down. Let me explain everything."_

_"We're not going back inside are we?" Tyler said hesitantly._

_"Tyler Avila and Jeremiah Landers, you come here right now!" The principal, Mrs. Bayler screamed at them from the top of the steps._

_"Run." Jeremiah whispered frantically, "RUN!"_

_Jeremiah pulled a very confused Tyler across the street, past the coffee shop, and into the subway. _

_They ducked down behind a phone booth to catch their breath and once they had, Tyler let it all out._

_"What just happened? Why are we here? Why do you have your pants off? Why didn't they notice you have bison legs? Are you human? Why didn't you put your pants back on? I bet I'm expelled. I'm expelled, right? What was that dog in the locker room? Why didn't anyone come and rescue us? Wh-"_

_"Didn't I already tell you? Not 'bison' legs, _goat_ legs." Jeremiah replied, clearly annoyed, "Satyrs hate to be mixed up with wild animals."_

_"WHO ARE YOU?" Tyler finished._

_"I just said, Tyler. I'm a satyr." Jeremiah said, checking again to make sure no one was following them._

_"What the hell is a satyr?" A bewildered Tyler said._

_"I am half-goat, half-human." Jeremiah stated simply._

_"No you're not. You are not half-human, you are full human." Tyler said, subconsciously inching away from his best friend, "And why did you put 'half-goat' first? Even if you are half-human, half-goat, which you are not, you would be firstly human, then goat."_

_Jeremiah bleated. Wait, what?_

_"Mortals, they think they're always the best." Jeremiah stomped his foot, no, hoof angrily._

_Tyler's eyes drifted downward (NO! Not in _that_ sense, no, towards Jeremiah's hoof. Oh yeah, and his legs). _

_"Ok, you can cut the act now." Tyler said, breaking into a humorous smile._

_"What act?" Jeremiah replied, completely poker-faced._

_"Oh, come on man. I know you got those pants from the costume department. This was all a prank! You even got Mrs. Bayler to play along! Wow, you're good." Tyler was laughing hysterically._

_Jeremiah gave him a worried look. _

_"Do I need to drug you to get you to camp?"_

-Back in the throne room-

"APHRODITE! We don't need to know everything they said." Zeus interrupted again, "Fast forward again!"

"I agree with Zeus, this really is cutting into my talking time." Apollo said, inspecting his fingernails.

"Quiet, brother, let Aphrodite speak." Artemis waved her hand towards Apollo to shut him up.

"Artemis is right, even if Aphrodite doesn't know half the things she's saying." Hermes added.

"Let Aphrodite finish speaking." Hestia said sharply.

"Thank you, Hestia." Aphrodite gave a slight nod of her head, "And actually, Hermes, I do know what I'm saying when I tell you you're a big meanie!"

And with that, the gods ceased to interrupt.

-Back to the story-

_Jeremiah did, in fact, have to carry an unconscious Tyler across the border to Camp Half-Blood._

_"Why are you so heavy?" Jeremiah was sweating (again) as he half-carried, half-dragged Tyler up the hill._

_"Jeremiah!" A curly, blonde haired girl appeared on top of the hill and rushed down to help the satyr._

_"Hey, Annabeth. Could you give me a hand?" Jeremiah asked, new beads of sweat were forming on his forehead._

_"Well, what do you think I came down here for, to pick some daisies for my flower crown?" The girl said, the sarcasm unmistakable in her voce._

_"Don't just stand there! He's really heavy!" The satyr loosened his grip on the demigod's arms and almost dropped him into the bright green grass._

_"Or you're just weak." She said smiling and picking up Tyler's feet, "Let's get him to the infirmary." _

_The two campers carried the new recruit across the border and into Camp Half-Blood. And although there were two of them carrying Tyler, his rear end occasionally landed on top of the daisies._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tyler blinked open his eyes._

_"Jeremiah?"_

_"Heyo!" He said, looking over at Tyler with a bright smile on his face._

_"Where am I?" Tyler felt, and looked very weary._

_"The infirmary." Jeremiah said without explanation._

_"Um, why?"_

_"Well, so, um . . . I kind of had to . . . you know . . . hit you on the head to get you here." Jeremiah said with a sheepish smile, "Please don't kill me!"_

_"You what?" Tyler was wide awake by now._

_"Well, ok, you see, you are a half-blood, half-human, half-god and there are monsters out to get you so Greek demigods like you, that's the official term, come here, to Camp Half-Blood which is the only safe place on Earth of demigods, oh, and Camp Jupiter for the Roman demigods." Jeremiah finally stopped to catch his breath._

_"What?" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration._

_A pretty girl with light brown hair walked by in full armor. _

_She looked over at Jeremiah sitting on a stool next to the cot, "New camper, huh?"_

_"Yeah," Jeremiah sighed, "I don't think I explained this whole thing to him very well, do you want to take over, Isabelle?"_

_"Um," The girl looked around the small hospital and said, "I don't see anyone who needs me right now, so, sure."_

_"Oh, thank the gods," Jeremiah got up and looked sympathetically Tyler, "Well, have fun!"_

_"What?" Tyler repeated. _

_The girl, Isabelle, just laughed and took Jeremiah's seat. Then, she looked straight into his eyes and smiled serenely._

_"How much do you know already?"_

_"Know about what?" Tyler said, still confused._

_"This place. Jeremiah. Why you were brought here." Isabelle stared at him with her intense, sapphire blue eyes._

_"Well, before Jeremiah, wait, he _is_ Jeremiah isn't he? You know, because kind of told me he wasn't human, well, half-human."_

_"Yeah, of course he's still Jeremiah! Who else would he be?" This time, it was Isabelle's turn to confused._

_"But he said he's not human, not fully, so I just kind of assumed thought he might not be fully Jeremiah."_

_"What do you mean 'not fully Jeremiah'? He's Jeremiah, the satyr. What more explanation could there be?" Isabelle cocked her head._

_"Oh. So are you fully human?" Tyler blinked at her, trying to figure out what type of mystical creature Isabelle could be._

_"Do I look like a human?" Isabelle was about to walk right out of there, he was so difficult._

_"Um, no?" _

_"No? Do I have any extra limbs? Do I have goat legs? What do you mean 'no'?" _

_"I don't know! The first person I met here was half-animal. How would I know what you are?" Tyler said, finally sitting up to look Isabelle in the eye._

_"_What_ I am? Ok, just stop assuming everything and be more open-minded!"_

_"Hey, I'm the one who just got hit on the head and dragged to a weird place, so I have the right to assume things!"_

_Isabelle hung her head. "What an idiot." She muttered._

_"Wait, what did you call me?" Tyler squinted his eyes, inspecting her._

_"Nothing!" Isabelle gave him a strained smile._

_"No, I definitely heard 'idiot'. For your information, I am not an idiot." Tyler huffed and crossed his arms._

_"Well, you're a know-it-all and know-it-alls are idiots." Isabelle responded with a stern tone._

_"I am _not_ a know-it-all." Tyler glared at her._

_"Wow, it's my lucky day! I meet a sassy, know-it-all on my first day helping out in the infirmary." Isabelle glared back._

-In the throne room-

"Really, Aphrodite. How is this supposed to help us?" Zeus yawned, his eyelids already drooping.

"_Because_ this is the beginning of their relationship!"

"Relationship?" Hermes asked sleepily.

"Duh! They are _so_ going to end up together, you know, with a little help from me." Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes.

"Well could you make it a bit more interesting? If I didn't already know you were a boring person, I would have thought Morpheus did his sleeping magic on this story." Apollo said, slouching in his throne.

"The more you guys interrupt, the more time it'll take for me to finish the story!" Aphrodite looked around angrily.

Too bad her deathly gaze was only received by two people, as Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo were already asleep.

-Back to the story-

_"And now I bet you're going to say that you're too weak to walk and you need someone to carry you." Isabelle looked Tyler, her eyes cold and hard._

_"Well I am not weak, but I can't walk because I WAS HIT IN THE HEAD BY A GOAT!" Tyler raised his voice._

_"I'm sorry _Your Highness_ I'll go get the chariot to bring you down to the palace where you can lounge about all day eating the sweets that make you all weak and flabby!" Isabelle shouted back, standing up to look down on Tyler._

_"You know, Jeremiah gave you the job to explain this to me and if you hadn't started a fight, then I could've been on my way already." Tyler said, refusing to look Isabelle in the eye._

_"I started this fight? If you hadn't gotten all sassy on me, then _I_ could already be out of here, away from you!" She snapped back._

_"No, I-"_

_Tyler started to form a retort but was interrupted by a man with a dark brown, shaggy beard in a wheel chair._

_"Whoa! What was all that screaming?" Chiron wheeled himself in and looked from a standing Isabelle to a red faced Tyler and the pieces started fitting together._

_"Isabelle? Would you like to explain?" He said, giving her a calm look._

_"Certainly." She said pointedly, looking at Tyler, "He was being a big ass and know-it-all and assuming everything about this place. So-"_

_"Ahem, Isabelle. Please do not swear." Chiron interrupted._

_"Sorry Chiron, it's just that this idiot," She jerked her thumb towards Tyler, "keeps assuming everything and doesn't let me explain a thing."_

_"I'm the one who doesn't let you explain? It's you who doesn't want to explain. You just want to leave me ignorant so I'll go around embarrassing myself." Tyler replied angrily._

_"There he goes again with the sassing and accusations. You see, Chiron? It's all his fault that he won't know a thing when his claiming happens." Isabelle smacked Tyler on the shoulder._

_"Wow, real mature, blaming everything on me _and_ hitting me." Tyler said lazily._

_"Now, children, don't fight. Isabelle, I'll give you and Tyler a chance to sort things out. And to make sure you two don't get on bad terms, I'm assigning you to be Tyler's guide until he gets the hang of things around camp." Chiron smiled and Tyler could've sworn he saw an evil glint in his eye._

_Both of them groaned and Isabelle smacked her palm to her forehead._

_"This is going to be a disaster!" Tyler moaned._

_"Stay at least five feet away from me, ok? Five feet. Got it?" Isabelle put her hands on her hips._

_"Like I would want to get that close to you." Tyler snorted._

_Chiron just smiled and wheeled himself out of the infirmary. After Chiron had left, Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Tyler and stalked out through the small doorway._

_"Wait!" Tyler stretched out a hand._

_"What do you want now?" Isabelle spun around._

_"You still haven't explained to me why I'm here." Tyler said a smug look on his face._

_"Fine," Isabelle sighed, walked back to the stool and sat down, "You are a demigod. Which is half-human, half-god."_

_"Half-god?" Tyler thought about that for a second, "Like, Jesus and the Bible, and stuff like that?"_

_"No," Isabelle replied, unusually patient with him, "Gods like from Greece and Greek myths. They exist, like they are here, right now."_

_"Right now?" There was a hint of awe in his voice._

_"Yep, they have ancient powers, you know? So they live on the 600__th__ floor on the empire state building. There are twelve Olympians, which are those cabins over there." Isabelle moved over to the window behind Tyler and pointed to a few odd looking hut like buildings._

_They both felt Isabelle's hand brush over Tyler's but neither of them said a word about it. It's better to not talk about 'attractive motions' at times like that._

_"The gods and goddesses come down to the mortal world once in a while and when they find a human that, you know, attracts them, demigods are born." Isabelle continued with a little bit of awkwardness._

_"So you're saying I'm the offspring of a god and a human?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"But I have two human parents." Tyler got that really cute, confused look on his face._

_"What?" Isabelle snapped her head around, "What do you mean you have two human parents?"_

_"I mean, they're both human." Tyler said, still confused._

_"Wait. No, this isn't possible." Isabelle said a little dazed._

_"Hold on, do you mean I was born from a human and a god?" _

_"Yes, why?" Isabelle looked up._

_"Oh! I thought you meant the parents I had now!" Tyler smiled his goofy smile._

_"What are you saying? You have to human parents right now?" Isabelle asked, not quite sure what he was getting at._

_"Yeah, I'm adopted." Tyler said, as if it explained everything._

_"Adopted?"_

* * *

**A/N: You finished Chapter 3! WOOHOO! I'm so thankful for you guys! **

**Okay, that's pretty much it. Happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much _iheartaminanplusnatan_ for the first review! Wow, that sounds lame first review and I'm already four chapters in . . . **

**Well anyways, I thought no one was going to review, but then, *whoosh* _iheartamianplusnatan_ to the rescue! You're awesome!**

* * *

-Next scene-

_Isabelle and Tyler were taking a walk by the cabins after Tyler had regained his strength from a 'terrible' injury._

-Zoom in to capture Tyler's face_-_

_Wait, he's smiling? And . . . laughing? Whoa, we missed something here._

-Move view slightly to the left-

_Hey Isabelle! Oh, looks like you're busy making Tyler laugh. Um, okay, now _you're_ smiling and laughing. What did he say that was so funny? Let's find out._

-Turn on microphones-

_"He did what?!" Isabelle was giggling._

_"Yeah, and after the pudding went down his nose, it came right back out of his mouth!" _

_"Oh, that's so gross!" They were standing closer than ever now._

_The sun was setting and the golden light spread through the whole camp, giving their faces a beautiful glow, just like the beautiful people. Tyler and Isabelle looked at each other . . ._

-In the throne room-

"Ahhhh! What a refreshing nap. Don't you think so, Hermes?" Apollo stretched his arms.

"Quite." Hermes replied, blinking his eyes open.

"DID YOU GUYS SLEEP THROUGH THAT ENTIRE THING?!" Aphrodite fumed.

"Whoa, babe, you on your period or something?" Apollo yawned again, "And we only slept through the boring parts, you know, when that girl showed up and their 'relationship' started." (**A/N: Do goddesses get periods? Just wondering . . . ) **

"NO I AM NOT! Just listen to the story and DON'T EVER INTERRUPT AGAIN!" Aphrodite stamped her foot on the marble floor.

"Calm down Aphrodite. It's late and we're tired. How long is this story going to last?" Zeus murmured, still sleepy.

"Like I said the last time you interrupted. If you keep this up, the story will never get finished!" The goddess of love leaned back in her chair and scratched her golden hair with a perfectly manicured nail, "Now, where was I? Oh, right . . ."

-Back to the story-

_Tyler and Isabelle looked at each other, both had just realized the same thing. They were in love with the other. Tyler leaned in for a kiss . . ._

-In the throne room (again)-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there." Apollo raised a hand, his disgusted face was put on.

"WHAT NOW?!" Aphrodite gave a deadly stare at Apollo.

"That did not happen. I bet you just added that part in to make the story more interesting. Nice try, but the only person who finds 'love' interesting is you. And even if we did find it interesting, the story is already too boring."

"So what if I did? And for your information, love _is_ interesting. Right Hestia?" Aphrodite stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm sorry Aphrodite, but I'm going to have to agree with Apollo on this one." Hestia said apologetically.

"Aphrodite, as much as you love the romance, can you please just tell it as it was? That way we can figure out what really happened." Artemis put her head on her hand and sighed.

"Zzzzzz." The throne room went silent.

"ZEUS!" Aphrodite lost her gracefulness and smacked the arm rest of her throne, "How could you fall asleep again?"

"Wh-what?" Zeus rubbed his eyes.

"GOSH GUYS! JUST STOP INTERRUPTING!" The goddess of love was about ready to scream, "I will continue to tell the story and will not stop for anyone who interrupts. It's not my fault if you guys miss parts of the story."

"This is going to be a long night." Apollo said, groaning, "You see, this is why I should've gone first."

"SHUT UP!" A viscous scream came from Aphrodite.

-Back to the story-

_Okay, so maybe they didn't kiss, but the part about the laughing and walking were all true. So, to continue, Tyler and Isabelle finished their walk on the beach._

_"That's where we play capture-the-flag every Friday." Isabelle said, pointing towards the forest._

_"You guys play a kid's game with nymphs?" Tyler raised an eyebrow._

_"It's not a kid's game. People get maimed and killed sometimes. Well, technically that's against the rules, but the Ares cabin always ignores that." Isabelle said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Wait, do limbs get cut off?" _

_"That's what maiming is, you idiot." Isabelle gave him a pointed look._

_"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Tyler wasn't very good at comebacks, "And this camp is a lot more dangerous than I realized."_

_"Duh! It's a camp for demigods. We train so we don't get killed by monsters." Isabelle sighed for the hundredth time that day._

_"But if this has been going on for centuries, then shouldn't all the monsters already be killed off?" Tyler knit his eyebrows together in confusion again for the same number of times Isabelle had sighed._

_"Didn't I already tell you? The monsters go to Tartarus and they reform there. Once they're fully reformed, they come back to the mortal world to fight more demigods." Isabelle stared at him like he was stupid._

_"Oh." Tyler thought about that for a moment. _

_The horn blew to signal dinner time. _

_Tyler looked at Isabelle, "What does that mean?"_

_She smiled back at him and said, "It means it's time to eat. Aren't you starving? Because I am. The pavilion is just across from the arena. Race you!"_

_Then the pretty, brown haired girl raced up down the beach and before Tyler knew it, she was already at nearing the cabins._

_"Damn you! Why do you have to be so fast?" Tyler panted as he finally reached the pavilion. _

_"Haha! Told you, you are so weak!" Isabelle said laughing. _

_Tyler gave a devilish grin, "At least I know I look good the entire day." He motioned to her shorts that appeared to be too big for her small frame._

_Isabelle gasped as she saw that her lace panties were showing. "You could've told me sooner!" Her face turned beet red, "The Hermes cabin is right behind me!"_

_Tyler looked past her and saw several teenage boys pointing and snickering in their direction. And being the teenage boy that he was, Tyler went along and started laughing with them. _

_"Come on, let's just go sit down." Isabelle said, pulling on his arm as he roared with laughter. _

_Once they had gotten away from the Hermes boys, looked Tyler over, trying to find something to embarrass him with. Isabelle should've been a daughter of Nemesis; her revenge skills are so great, everyone knew to stay on her good side, except for Tyler. Well, he's a goner. _

_Aha! There it was. Staying completely poker faced, Isabelle looked Tyler in the eye with complete seriousness and said, "Your fly's down."_

_"Oh, um," This time it was Tyler's turn to turn as red as a tomato. _

_He turned away from Isabelle and looked down. Eep! Why did he have to buy pants with that long of a zipper? Oh, gosh, now the only girl he had actually thought was pretty had to see him with a gaping hole on his you-know-what._

_Wait, if you thought that was the 'revenge', then you better understand this. Isabelle once took all of someone's clothes during the middle of the night, pushed their bed into the middle of the circle of cabins, and left them naked for everyone to see without making a sound. No one had even suspected it was her until she announced it to her cabin two months later. _Two months later._ And that was way back when she was nine._

_Now she's capable of the impossible._

_Guess no one wanted to help Tyler out by telling him about Isabelle. Oh well, sucks for him._

_But that's only the beginning for Tyler and Isabelle. Did you notice? Tyler thought that Isabelle was pretty! In fact, she was the _only_ girl he had found pretty, it's not a surprise if they end up together._

"Aphrodite!"

"Sorry!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the EXTREMELY late update...kind of had a lot of homework and stuff. And I'm also REALLY SORRY for the SUPER SHORT chapter. I promise the next one will be longer!**

_"Where do I sit, Isabelle?" Tyler looked around at the campers. They just seemed to be randomly sitting anywhere._

_"Oh, that's right. You're not claimed yet so you'll have to stand by Chiron until you're claimed." _

_"You never told me anything about this 'claiming' thing!" Another confused look appeared on Tyler's face._

_"Just go stand next to the centaur." Isabelle said, her stomach growling. _

_"Centaur?!"_

_-_Fast forward a few minutes-

_Chiron cleared his throat loudly. The crowd went silent._

_"Let us welcome a new camper, Tyler Avila."_

_Tyler stood awkward while the campers looked at him in silence, except for Jeremiah, who was cheering and screaming from the back. _

_A couple more minutes went by . . . and nothing._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small orb of yellow light appeared above Tyler's head. The light intensified and cast a golden glow on everyone around him._

_A group of blonde haired, blued eyed kids smiled and nodded their heads in satisfaction. The rest of the teenagers just shrugged their shoulders sat down at their designated tables. (Except for the Aphrodite girls, who cast flirty looks towards Tyler, now knowing he was up for grabs.)_

_"Hail Tyler Avila, son of Apollo, god of the sun, archery, music and poetry." The centaur smiled._

_Tyler, again wearing his confused face, reached up and tapped Chiron on the shoulder. _

_"Um, what just happened?"_

_"You were just claimed. Didn't Isabelle explain anything to you?" _

_"Wait a second, claimed by that Apollo dude, that god of whatever?" _

_The sunset disappeared in a second._

_"You should not be randomly using the word 'dude'. And your father is not the 'god of whatever'." Chiron gave Tyler a stern look._

_"My father?!"_

_"Yes, your father." Chiron lifted his head and looked over the sea of orange shirts. "Oh look, here come your siblings."_

_"My siblings?!"_

-In the throne room-

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. We all know what comes after that, Aphrodite comes in with an '80s hairdo all mad that I claimed 'her' son. Then we find out she's poisoned, and now we're here." Apollo glanced lazily around, looking for a clock.

"And then I try to claim MY son but you don't see your mistake and won't take off the claiming!" Aphrodite countered, without missing a beat.

"I told you, he's MY son. And of course I wouldn't want to lift the claiming. I'd have to go through this whole process of courts, signing, and we'd have to back in time. . ." Apollo trailed off, "Who's got the time for that?"

"Um, let me think for a second, um . . . maybe OUR son?" She had really lost it this time.

"You said _our._" Hestia looked up sharply.

"Nah, she's just woozy in the head." The sun god said, still bored.

"It's _because_ of the poison, Apollo!" Aphrodite said, raising her voice.

"Okay, this is getting confusing and I'm bored. See you guys tomorrow!" And with that Hermes poofed out of Olympus.

Zeus blinked.

"Huh?"

"Well, I too am going to retire for the night. Goodbye." Hestia nodded and disappeared into the fire.

"How does she do that?" Zeus knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We women have our ways."

"That was a rhetorical question, Artemis."

"Well it didn't sound like it."

"Wait. You're still here sis?" Apollo raised an eyebrow at Artemis.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm still here. Would you prefer it if I left?" The false politeness was unmistakable.

"Yes please!" Apollo sounded like a five-year-old.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you'd never ask." The goddess of the moon rose and started walking towards the door.

"Bye, bye sissy!" The toddler voice was still there.

"Artemis! Where are you going? We need you to justify Aphrodite's story!" Zeus protested; but Artemis was already out of the room, going back to the Hunters.

"Titans, I'm so tired." Aphrodite slouched in her throne.

"Yeah, me too. Everyone's left and I need to get up early." Apollo said, checking his golden watch. "Aw, crap! Sunrise is in a few hours! I missed like, nine hours of sleep! You guys suck."

"Who cares, Apollo? I'm going home." Aphrodite sighed and pouted.

"What? Is Ares waiting for you?" Apollo scoffed.

Aphrodite gave him a sour look, and said "Yes, in fact, he is. And unlike you two, my dear Ares is very concerned for my safety and well-being."

"Just go already! I too need my sleep, you know?" Zeus grumbled.

"Fine, alright!" Apollo raised his hands in a surrendering matter.

"Hold up, you don't want us he-" Aphrodite began to say, but Zeus merely snapped his fingers and they vanished in puff of smoke.

"Finally, some peace and quiet around here." The lord of the sky mumbled.

"ARE THEY GONE YET? CAN I TAKE A SHOWER NOW?" Hera's loud voice screeched from somewhere down the hall.

"Good grief." Zeus only meant to think it, but the words popped out of his mouth like bread in a toaster.

"I HEARD THAT!"


	6. Chapter 6

From that little prologue there, you know the main character: Me. Tyler Avila. I know Aphrodite left out _a lot_ of information, so let me clear things up.

My real name's Tyler Avila. But my adopted parents' names are Brice and Jennie Cooper. I don't call them "Mom" and "Dad", just Jennie and Brice. I never knew why, but they both wanted me to introduce myself as Tyler Avila, not Tyler Cooper.

Other basic information about me:

I'm 16.

I have black hair and blue eyes.

I'm about 5"7'.

I'm _really_ popular at my school.

I'm also _really_ hot.

Like smokin'.

I don't know why Isabelle didn't fall for me on sight.

It's really confusing me.

I'M REALLY CONFUSED.

I've got muscle. (Yeah, that's right, you heard me, I'm not some flabby little kid)

Now that you know these things, let me bring you back to the beginning.

_November 18th. It's Clearlake Hospital. Room 2239. 6am in the morning. Suddenly, you hear a baby's cry. A mother laughing. A father taking pictures an-. _

Whoa. Hold up there. Not that far back.

The beginning as in about a month ago.

After I got claimed by Apollo.

A bunch of blonde haired, blue-eyed kids were walking up to where I stood next to Chiron.

"Hey," An older looking guy that was standing in the front stuck out his hand, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm your counselor, David. We're in Cabin 7, Apollo."

"Hi. . . David." I shook his hand lightly.

"We're your siblings, that's Lisa, CJ, Conrad, Sean, Molly, Josh, Lauren, Kai, Rebecca, Thomas, Joel, James, Sophie, Ethan, Kara, Sierra, Taylor, Will, Avery, Anthony, Rosie, Justin, and Kelly." David said, pointing to each person.

"Uh. . ." How could he expect me to know all of them? I could barely remember his name.

Okay. I'll admit that I wasn't really paying attention to David. I was looking for Isabelle.

Yeah, I know what Aphrodite would say, she'd be all like, "Aw, Tyler! That's so cute! You and Isabelle are going to be together forever!"

I was only looking for Isabelle so I could tell her that she'd have competition for my attention. Seriously! Don't give me that look! I'm being completely serious.

Girls will throw themselves at me. And if Isabelle wants even the slightest chance of my affection, she'll need to step it up.

It was too bad Chiron, David and my siblings were all there, or I would've gone looking for Isabelle. But David just led me back to the cabin to get me a bed.

As we were walking down the courtyard towards the cabins, the first thing I noticed about the Apollo cabin was that it was yellow.

Well, not really yellow, but more of a gold-ish color. Scratch that. It _was_ gold. And light was illuminating from it.

That got my attention.

"Ahh! Oh, ow! IT BURNS!" Would it have killed them to give me a warning first? Or better yet, sunglasses. I look good in sunglasses.

"I'm so sorry!" David said sheepishly. He rushed in and I assumed he flipped off the switch, because the light went out immediately.

"Phew! Thanks." I waved my hand in front of my face to see if the light had burned my retinas.

"We were just testing out a few things with the Hephaestus cabin's new inventions. We wanted to see how bright their Sundust could go." Some girl stepped up. Was it Kaitlin? Kristy? I know it started with a 'K' . . . hmm. . .

"Uh, Tyler? You there?" David gave me a worried look.

"Oh, um, yeah. Just taking it all in." I'm a good liar.

David's face softened and he said, "Yeah, I know that feeling. First day's always the hardest."

Before stepping inside, I peered around just to see what I would be living in.

Surprise, surprise. The inside was golden too.

"Go on, newbies are always the first to step inside." David said encouragingly.

"WHOA!"

Damn you Hermes cabin!

Damn you stupid wire!

Damn you stupid Sundust!

It was like rain. But sun. So . . . like sun rain. Does that make sense? Nope? Okay.

Anyways, a bucket of Sundust poured on top of me.

And there goes my cool guy reputation. Down the drain on my first day. Aw, shit. She'll never notice me now! Wait, did I just say that? Um, just forget that little bit and I'll be on my way.

"Did you know about this?!" I pointed a finger accusingly at the Apollo crowd in front of me.

They didn't answer me. You know why?! BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO BUSY LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OFF! That was not funny. Not funny whatsoever. You hear?

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What did Avery have there?

No. NO. NOOO!

She pushed the button and I started glowing.

My looks could literally kill.

Then I saw Isabelle walking by and tried to act all cool and smooth.

I walked over and gave her my best smolder.

"Hey Isabelle! I'm radiating light because I'm so hot!"

She glanced over at me. "No, you're sparkling like Edward Cullen."

"Well, we do have another thing in common." Way to be cool, Tyler! One point for you!

"You're both dumb asses?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! Guess again!"

"You both smell weird?"

"Hey! I don't smell weird! And I doubt a vampire would smell weird. He's had a thousand years to bathe!" Okay, I take back what I said about being smooth. That was definitely NOT smooth.

"Okay, I give up. What is it?"

"We're chick magnets!"

Isabelle snorted.

"As if! You couldn't get me within a ten foot radius of you!"

I stepped seductively closer and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Come on, babe. Do you want to see my new bed? They say the Apollo cabin has beds barely big enough for one, so we'll have to squeeze."

She slapped me.

Well, that was unexpected. I guess my hormones were acting up. Usually all the girls at school would kill just to get me to look at them . . .

"UHH!"

She kicked me in my most sensitive place.

What a bitch! First I invite her into my new home and then she abuses me? Well, excuse me! I thought it was courteous to have a house warming party when you've just moved into the neighborhood. Actually, it was just going to be a party for two . . . and we were going to be on my bed the whole time . . .

BUT SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME IN THE BALLS!

Hi ho. Hi ho, it's off to the hospital I go! *whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle* Hi ho, hi ho.

And you wanna know the worst part about the whole thing? I had to limp myself over to the infirmary _glowing, _with the Apollo cabin laughing behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Come on guys! I know it's really bad but just please review! Please? I only have one. That is pretty pathetic. And if you're reading this right now, you've stuck with me this far! Just review. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. But this time I swear the next chapter will be updated faster! I SWEAR, okay? Wow...I'm saying this to like three people...this is so lame. But I appreciate all of you :) **

* * *

**Isabelle's POV:**

What a dipshit. Who spends five days in the infirmary for a kick in the crotch?

I mean, he deserves to be in the infirmary for that long. What kind of guy does that sort of thing?

Asking a girl if she wants to spend the night with him, on the first day!

He's perverted. And a stuck-up snob. And _so_ arrogant.

Except, he does look kind of nice in those jeans . . . and someone brought him his Camp Half-Blood shirt yesterday. He looked pretty good in that too . . .

WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. HOLD IT!

You did not just hear me say that. If you did, you are dead.

Anyways, for the past few days while Tyler was in the infirmary, dying, I was out having fun with my friends. Yay for social life!

"Isabelle!" My friend Bridget was running up to me, her cheeks red and panting.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Normally Bridget is collected and calm, but now she looked worried and scared out of her mind.

"The," I could tell she was exhausted from running, "nymphs-_breath_- at -_breath_-the-_breath_- beach -_breath_- come -_breath_- quick!"

"What?" Now I was really worried.

She beckoned with her right hand and ran towards the lake. I followed, this was something I had to see. It was a long way to the lake, so by the time we got there, I was panting too.

There was a light-green skinned nymph sitting on a rock by the water. She was really lovely, with pink and white flowers in her soft brown hair tumbling down her back. The nymph wore a delicate white dress, clearly made out of the same flowers in her hair. The only thing corrupting the image was her face, her eyes were wide in fear and she was as pale as a ghost.

She leaped off the rock as we approached and ran over.

"Is this her?" She asked Bridget, pointing to me.

"Yes, now tell her what you told me!" Bridget shuffled her feet impatiently.

The nymph turned and locked her enormous brown eyes onto mine.

"He's coming." She whispered, her voice suddenly all of a sudden sounding strained.

"Who's coming?" I took her by the shoulders and steadied her shaking.

"I-I. . ." Her eyes darted around nervously.

"What?"

"I-I. . . can't say." She faltered.

"Say what? Can you at least tell us his name?" I knit my eyebrows together and inhaled deeply.

"Us? Oh no, I'm not getting into this mess. I'm sorry Belle, but you're on your own." Bridget analyzed me quickly, as if I could disappear any moment. She backed away from us and ran back to the safe, secure training field.

"Can someone at least tell me what's going on?" I grabbed the nymph's shoulders again.

"You'll find out, don't worry." She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands.

"Please just tell me your name." This nymph was clearly distraught and maybe mentally disabled, but I had a feeling I would meet her again.

"Poppy." She said plainly.

"Okay, Poppy," I said carefully, "What did you say to Bridget?"

"Terrible, terrible thing," She shook her head, "Coming for you." Her eyes sought mine and gave a sympathetic look.

"What is this thing?" I was as gentle as possible.

"That." She pointed behind me.

Something, huge, something massive rose up in the water behind us.

It created a giant shadow, covering the sun and enveloping us in darkness.

Poppy shrieked and ran into the forest, melting into her tree. Its leaves turned a slightly yellow color and were rustling although there was no wind.

HOLY FUCK, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?

Nothing I'd ever seen could prepare me for this. It was about twenty feet tall, looking like a small hill in the water. Not really a hill, no. More like a giant mound of mud.

It was brown, and I think it was oozing and dripping.

Hot-dog shaped mud formations came out of the side. Were those the arms? Maybe? I had absolutely no idea. Basically it was like that Pokemon Diglett with arms. But a lot scarier.

There was kind of a face, but not really . . . it was hard to tell. Two round holes on the side facing me were black and seemed to move. I assumed those were the eyes.

And then a slit appeared under the two 'eyes' and the creature started to speak.

"I have a message for you, Isabelle Campbell." Its deep voice rumbled.

"H-how do y-y-you know my-my name?" I trembled.

It gave a low chuckle, though it was not kind.

"You are summoned by the lord, Erebus to bring Tyler Avila to the Cave in the Deep to demonstrate your powers."

"W-what p-p-powers?" My knees felt ready to give way.

"You mean you do not know what you are capable of?" Although the creature did not have distinguishable eyeballs, I could tell it was rolling its eyes . . . wherever they were on his . . . was that his face? I really couldn't tell.

"Tell 'Mr. D'," It sneered, "that if you do not come by the twenty fourth of July, the Lord will rain torture upon you and your precious camp. However, if you do go but Erebus finds you unworthy of his tasks, it will be the last time light will shine on your face."

The creature reached out with one of its massive hands.

I back away shaking my head in disbelief and tried to get away from the icky, gooey, monster.

But I felt its mud-like hands touch my head. Suddenly, the world went dark.

And I let out a scream, as loud as possible, before my vision blackened and I felt the sticky substance of the monster close around my face.

Who was that and what had just happened?

* * *

**Tyler's POV:**

They kicked me out of the infirmary.

WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY TURN AWAY A PATIENT WHO WAS IN PAIN?!

And you know what? They literally kicked me out. Or actually, one kid just shoved me out the door and then locked it. I SPENT FIVE WHOLE MINUTES BANGING ON THE DOOR TRYING TO GET BACK INSIDE!

So I was walking around, Chiron still hadn't given me my camp schedule due to my various injuries. Don't look at me like that! THEY WERE FUCKING LEGIT INJURIES!

I'm sorry, I'll get to the point.

Anyways, I was just walking around, kicking some rocks, when I heard a scream.

But it wasn't just any scream, it was Isabelle's.

Sure, I haven't heard her scream before, but I just _knew_.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and everything around me sharpened to the most intricate detail. I could see the maple leaf of a tree half a mile into the forest turn slightly yellow at the sound of the scream and slightly wilt. I hear every ounce of fear in that voice, and the camp going deathly silent. I could feel the dirt beneath my feet vibrate with intense power.

So I did the thing most natural to me at the moment, I ran towards Isabelle.

Trees passed in a blur around me as my feet sprinted through the camp.

"Isabelle!" I screamed, "Isabelle!"

I had no idea where I was going, but my body knew. And it took me to the lake.

On the beach, I saw a figure (of a girl, I think) kneeling over another figure who was lying in the sand. That was Isabelle, I was sure of it.

"Isabelle!" The girl who was kneeling stood up at the sound of my voice and I could see her face etched with lines of worry.

I reached the girl and my eyes widened at the sight of Isabelle lying motionless.

The girl standing up grabbed my arm, and I fear I may have looked frightened. She had greenish skin and wavy, light brown hair that went down to her waist. The once flawless flowers in her hair were now crumpled and messed up. She was barefoot and the white dress she wore went down to her knees. But there was one extremely peculiar thing about her, the girl's skin was a light green color. Not the puke green, or booger green, her skin was a pale pastel, green.

Okay, don't judge. It was the adrenaline rush that made me notice all those things. Not the fact that she was really pretty with her enormous brown eyes or her high cheek bones, got it?

"Do you know her?" She was the first to speak, and pointed at Isabelle.

I hesitated, what should I say? That I was her friend? Acquaintance? Just a fellow camper?

"Yeah," I heard myself say, "I know her."

"Okay, good." The girl's voice was flooded with relief, "I need you to carry her to the infirmary."

"Wait, what happened? And why do _I _have to carry her by myself? Can't you at least help?" I was extremely annoyed, I didn't have the energy to carry Isabelle back! I had just run half a mile in three minutes to get there!

"Because, _dummy_," She emphasized the word, "I'm a nymph. I can't get too far away from my tree, and the infirmary is on the other side of the camp."

"Fine," I grunted, "But what happened?"

"Oh, Isabelle should tell you. I don't think it's my place to say anything." She rocked on her heels and smiled as if nothing was wrong, and there wasn't an unconscious girl next to her.

"Just tell me your name in case Chiron wants to know." I rolled my eyes as I slipped my hands under Isabelle's arms to pick her up.

"Poppy." She said simply, and skipped back to the edge of the beach, where the sand met the forest.

But then, Poppy just disappeared.

What?

The detailed senses were going away, and I felt my breathing getting heavy and sweat forming on my forehead. Suddenly, I felt like I needed glasses to see everything, it was getting blurry.

But there were other things to attend to. And for half an hour, I dragged an unconscious Isabelle through the sand, across the grass (with many stares from other campers), and into the infirmary.

Thank god they didn't turn me away.

Actually, they did, but then I moved aside and showed them Isabelle, and they let us in.

Phew! I was beginning to think I would never get a seat to sit in.

Isabelle, you're a life saver even when you're unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry but this one is kinda, super, really fluffy. So...just hold out okay? The next one is coming soon (I hope, you can never trust me with anything)**

* * *

**Isabelle's POV:**

I blinked my eyes open and found none other than Mr. I'm-So-Cool sitting at the foot of my bed.

Oy! What a headache!

"Isabelle!" He smiled, (what game is he playing?) "You're awake."

I gave him the most annoyed look I possibly could without making the I-want-to-punch-you face. Which wasn't very hard, considering my head hurt massively and I really hated him.

His eyes widened as he saw my hand on my temple.

"Here, eat this, it'll help." Tyler held out a spoonful of what looked like jello. But I knew it was ambrosia, the food of the gods.

Without saying anything, I took the spoon from him and swallowed the food in one gulp. And I wasn't surprised that it tasted like my Mom's homemade lasagna, complete with her signature grated parmesan cheese on the top. Whoa, I never realized just how much I missed her.

Anyways, Tyler was watching me the whole time, which was a bit unnerving.

He took the spoon back and as soon as I had finished and put it on the table beside the bed. I looked around, I was in the infirmary. There were a couple other kids, but they were sleeping. No helpers other than Tyler were there, so it was only us two. Great, right?

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"You tell me." Tyler laughed his gorgeous laugh, and smiled again.

Wait, did I hear myself right? Did I just say 'gorgeous'? Whoops, that's probably from the headache, I'm most likely still woozy in the head.

"Seriously, how did I get here?" I asked again.

"I carried you." Tyler said without explanation.

Carried me? What did he mean by carry me? Oh god, what happened?

"Did you touch me?" I demanded.

"What? Of course I did, I mean I had to carry you, didn't I?" Tyler looked bewildered.

I raised an eyebrow. Was he really that naïve?

"Oh," Finally he realized, "OH! No, no, of course not, I'm not that kind of person!" He stuttered. I smirked when his face went blood red.

I was about to make a witty reply, when Chiron came in, Poppy following behind him.

Tyler's jaw dropped open.

"What?" Chiron looked taken aback, "Did the birds poop on me again? Oh, this really isn't professional."

"No." He looked downright murderous. "Would that be Poppy the nymph behind you?"

"Why yes, of course. Have you two met?" Chiron apparently didn't put Tyler's face and tone together.

"Yes, yes we have." Tyler faked a sweet smile, and then the whole world seemed to explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK POPPY?! YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T GET TOO FAR AWAY FROM YOUR TREE AND JUST LEFT ME TO CARRY THIS SACK OF POTATOES HERE! IT TOOK HALF AN HOUR AND I WAS SWEATING LIKE A PIG! YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH!"

"Ahh! Monster!" The kid lying on the bed in the far end of the infirmary shot up like a bullet and was panting, but his eyes were closed. Probably a nightmare.

Tyler turned around slowly, like a predator finally catching its prey. His hands were balled up in fists, and his knuckles were white. His breathing was hard, veins were popping out on the side of his neck, and his face looked like a madman's. Tyler looked like he was going to beat the seven hells out of that kid for interrupting him.

Wait. What? Did he call me a sack of potatoes? BASTARD!

I broke the silence and punched him in the arm, hard.

"AHH!" He cried out with pain, much to my satisfaction.

"What the hell was that for?" Tyler shouted in my face.

"I am _not _a sack of potatoes!" This time, it was my turn to look like a psychopath.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me, "Have you carried yourself lately? It's not that fun, and you're not really as light as a feather."

The kid in the corner was forgotten, as was Chiron and Poppy.

"Yeah, all that weight is muscle to kill you with." I retorted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, children, please," The centaur stepped in, his face pleading with us.

"I'm sorry, but he's just such an ass," I shouted.

"Isabelle," Chiron interrupted, "the ass is a very distant cousin of mine, _please _do not use them as an insult."

"Sorry Chiron, but I just can't find any other way to express is dicky-ness! And his asshole-ness!"

"Synonyms, Isabelle," I was cut off again, "Sy-no-nyms." Chiron gave an exasperated sigh as Tyler smirked at me.

"Well, it's his fault." I crossed my arms.

"How is it my fault?!" Tyler exploded.

"Hold up, there is a reason I'm here, you know?" Chiron stopped us with his deep voice, "Isabelle, are you well enough to walk?"

"I think so," I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got into a sitting position. Slowly, I lifted myself up.

"Whoa!" Guess my knees felt a little wobbly. And you know what? Well, guess. Guess whose arms I feel into when I collapsed. Yep, none other than Mr. Tyler Avila himself.

He hoisted me up with surprising strength. Suddenly, our lips were an inch apart and I was staring up into his lovely, bright blue eyes.

Did I just say 'lovely'? I didn't mean that, okay? Just saying.

"Here," Tyler said gently (again, shocking) and led my hand to the night stand.

"Um, thanks," I muttered, hopefully my face wasn't as red as it felt.

His hands stayed on my waist for another couple moments. They felt surprisingly warm and protecting. Okay, now I'm just going to tell you beforehand to dismiss any comments like that.

Tyler suddenly realized that he was still touching me and quickly retracted his hands. We stood there awkwardly looking at each other with Chiron inspecting us with narrowed eyes.

"Come along, children, we need to discuss a few important matters," Chiron finally said. He didn't seem to notice anything and just walked out of the infirmary, motioning for us and Poppy to follow.

And all the way to the Big House, I was holding onto Tyler's arm to steady myself, you know, as a support. No other reason. No other reason at all.

**Tyler's POV:**

Um . . . so I kind . . . um . . . maybe . . . held onto Isabelle longer than I should have. So . . . she got up and fell . . . and I did the most natural thing . . . I caught her . . . and then . . . I guess I kind of . . . got lost in her eyes? I don't know . . . I'm blaming the teenage boy hormones.

Anyways, Chiron led us to the Big House and we sat down in front of his desk as he had his legs compressed into the wheelchair.

Okay, let me explain something. I still wasn't used to this whole demigod business, so his room kind of freaked me out.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"WHY IS IT STARING AT ME?"

"OMIGOSH IT'S GROWLING!"

"HOLD ME ISABELLE!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"NOW WHAT IS _THAT?"_

"CHIRON YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE THAT OLD!"

"WHO'S THAT IN THE PICTURE AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE RED EYES?''

"YOU CAN'T TRICK ME! THAT'S NOT BAD LIGHTING!"

"SHE ACTUALLY HAS RED EYES!"

"AHHH!"

"AND GREEN SKIN!"

"CHIRON WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH THESE KINDS OF PEOPLE?!"

Yeah, that basically sums up my experience with a centaur's personal business. And Chiron wasn't too happy about me insulting his eighteenth cousin thrice removed. Whoopsidaisy.

And guess what? Poppy had a nervous breakdown from my screaming. Again, whoops.

It went a little like this:

"Poppy, please, just breathe."

"Please, Poppy, you need to calm down. Tyler isn't going to hurt you."

"TYLER SHUT THE FUCK UP IMMEDIATELY! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE GIVING POPPY A HEART ATTACK?!"

"Poppy, stop shaking, everything's going to be okay."

"DO ME THIS ONE FAVOR TYLER! YOU OWE ME!"

"CHILDREN! QUIET! IMMEDIATELY!"

So once Poppy and I recovered from the whole situation, we sat down in chairs in front of Chiron's desk.

The aged centaur tried to calm down by breathing, and once he had, Chiron turned to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, Poppy tells me that some monster gave you a most peculiar message. Would you mind sharing it with us?"

She jerked her thumb in my direction. "Why does he have to be here?"

Chiron sighed, "Well, Poppy also told me that the creature included Tyler in his message."

I smirked and leaned back in my chair as Isabelle glared at me.

"Please, Isabelle, I have a feeling that this is very important."

"Fine." She huffed, "That monster thing just said that Tyler and I have special powers and we have to demonstrate it for that god Erebus. That's basically it."

Apparently Isabelle wasn't processing the words she was saying.

SPECIAL POWERS?

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I mean, yeah, I have the power to influence girls with a wink, but I'd hardly count that as special. Oh don't get me wrong, _I_'m a special person, but special powers? I don't think so.

"Special powers?" Chiron leaned forward in his chair.

"He didn't really say anything else but told me to give you a warning that if we don't go there and demonstrate our powers, something bad is gonna happen." She shrugged.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE CALM ABOUT THIS?!" I stood up so quickly that I knocked over my chair.

"Why do bad things happen to good people? Why God, why?" I muttered.

"Tyler," I thought Chiron was going to say something really comforting, but I guess he doesn't roll that way, "It's 'gods'. In the plural, meaning there's more than one."

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes.

He turned away all the while giving me a disapproving look.

"Isabelle, dear, could you please elaborate more on these 'special powers'?"

"I told you Chiron, all that monster thing said was to go to his master Erebus." She shrugged again.

The centaur rubbed his temple and gave an aggravated sigh, "Very well, you both may go. Poppy, you stay here, I need to speak with you."

Okay. I'm not kidding when I say we bolted out of there. We were literally out there in half a second. And when she was just a few steps in front of me outside of the Big House, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me what really happened." I stared into her eyes.

"You heard me back in there, that was it." Isabelle tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't believe you." This was the most serious I had been since I stepped foot into Camp Half Blood.

"Seriously, Tyler. Do you really think I would trust you more than I trust Chiron?" Her gaze was left unwavering for a second longer before she broke free of my grasp and jogged off towards the cabins.

Well, Isabelle did have a point there. But still! If that monster thing was talking about me, then I should have the right to know!

ARGH! SHE'S INFURIATING! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO D-

Oooohhhh, I gotta go pee!


End file.
